


Like Drugs & Candy

by twinkjack



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, Kissing, M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkjack/pseuds/twinkjack
Summary: Rian doesn't know how to smoke weed, so Alex has to teach him. And Rian's a bit of a hands-on learner.





	Like Drugs & Candy

Alex is excited, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He's dying of anticipation. It's death by Rian, cause the boy promised he'd be here at 7 and it's currently 7:03.

The moment Rian walks through the front door, Alex tackles him, unable to contain his excitement. "Finally!"

"I’m four minutes late," Rian says, and shakes him off, but he's grinning. "You're that impatient, huh?"

" _Yes_ ," Alex intones in his petulant teenage-boy voice, running both hands through the brown mop on his head that Rian won't stop threatening with scissors. The longer his hair is, the more iconic, okay? Not everyone can pull off a buzzcut like Rian.

Speaking of, Rian can pull off a lot of things. Long hair, short hair, Alex's clothes...

Anyway, Alex leads his best friend down the stairs to the basement, where they'll be taking residence for the night. His parents are out, having made him promise he won't destroy the house, most likely expecting him to (attempt to) throw some sort of raging party. Yeah, um, Alex doesn't have that amount of friends. So instead, he scored some weed and he's planning on smoking it with Rian.

It's not the first time for him, but it is for Rian. The 17-year-old is fairly nervous, to say the least, as he's usually quite obeying and rule-abiding. Then in comes Alex, four days older physically but ten years younger mentally, announcing that they not only need to get drunk, but go skateboarding while they do it, and if they fall it's even better.

Basically, Rian ends up saving Alex a good 90% of the time— saving him from making dumb decisions, obviously.

He's going along with this one, though, for god knows what reason. Maybe it's because he's always wanted to know what being high feels like. Maybe he's just really down to see a high Alex.

After all, who isn't? Don't tell me that  _doesn't_ sound like it would be amazing. 

Alex has set up the basement already— all the food and drinks laid out on the table. And in the very center, like a centerpiece, a fucking bong. What are the odds that Alex stole it from Zack? The boy has like twenty just lying around in his room. "I'm fucking excited," he says, and Rian laughs.

"I hadn't guessed," he responds, and takes a soda, sipping it as more of a distraction than anything else.

"Shut up, Rian," Alex tells him, and sprawls out on the couch. "We have the whole night ahead of us. Woo! I'm feelin'... hyped."

"Whole night," echoes Rian, and sinks down onto the couch also. "Huh."

He doesn't ask why Alex didn't invite Zack and Jack— he's alright with it being just the two of them tonight. Sure, he loves the other two boys, but there's some things you need to experience without outside eyes. Like being high with Alex.

Okay, so he's fucking excited too. What can he say?

"Here we go," Alex announces, and grabs the bong. "Where's my lighter?" he pats his pockets, searching for it in the recesses of his black skinny jeans. When at last he finds it, holding it up like a grand prize, he grins at Rian. "Ready, Dawson?"

"As ever," Rian tells him, not mentioning his heart's doing kickflips.

"Coooool," Alex responds, and flicks on the lighter, lowering it. "I'll go first. Watch me, right?"

"Right."

Rian watches intently as Alex lights the bong, pressing his lips to the top of it and inhaling the smoke that comes rising. He leans back after a moment, then exhales, grinning. The room fills with the smell of weed.

"Got it?" Alex asks, and brushes his hair out of his face. "I'll pass it in a sec." He leans down to take another hit, then hands Rian the bong excitedly.

So, Rian's not quite sure how to do this, and he doesn't think it would be okay for him to take a second to go and google 'how to smoke weed.' which he is, really, seriously, contemplating. But Alex is smiling at him expectantly, so he takes the lighter, lowers his head, and tries to copy what Alex had just done.

Doesn't go very well. The smoke catches in his throat and he has to jerk away, coughing violently as Alex starts laughing. "Dude, you need help?"

"A little," Rian admits, face flushing red. Luckily, Alex seems a bit too spaced out to care. And he'll forget by later, anyway. 

"Here, I can shotgun you. That'll help." pushing his hair out of his face yet again, Alex takes the bong back and takes as big a hit as he possibly can, motioning for Rian to move closer.

Being, again, naive and inexperienced, Rian doesn't really know what shotgunning is. 

So, that's why he's very,  _very_  surprised when Alex presses his lips to his.

It's not a kiss, because Rian's mouth fills with smoke that Alex exhales— alright, he's got it now, just holding the smoke in his lungs— and then Alex pulls away, and he blows smoke out into the room.

"You got it!" Alex cheers. 

Rian pauses, his head spinning. Whether intentionally or not, Alex just kissed him. Sort of. His lips were on Rian's.  _Alex's lips_. Holy fucking shit. Sure, he's kissed people before, girlfriends and such, but Alex is different. Alex's lips are strangely soft, almost like a girl's... Nothing like he'd imagined a boy's mouth would be like. Because Rian's thought about kissing boys quite a bit, of course. "Was that a kiss?"

"Not really?" Alex cocks his head to the side and ponders for a moment. "I mean, sure could be, but not officially, no. Just shotgunned ya."

It takes a moment to understand all that, but when he does, Rian nods. "Right. So... ah, again?"

"You wanna try on your own this time?" Alex asks, holding out the bong.

"Nah. Shotgun it one more time," Rian suggests, half-smiling. It's sinking in now. Alex's lips are soft, and call it what you want, that was a damn kiss. Speaking of, he  _really_ wouldn't mind getting a proper one.

Alex shrugs and takes a hit for himself. "If ya want," he says, and motions Rian to him again.

This time, Rian knows what to do, so he's not as full of shock when Alex's lips land on his. But it's still a good, good feeling, warmth spreading through his body— and no, that's not just the smoke. He blows it out and grins, looking at Alex, who's staring back at him.

Maybe it's the weed hitting him right then, but  _something_  overtakes Rian and he leans forward, pressing his lips to Alex's in what  _absolutely_ counts as a real kiss. And maybe it's the weed hitting  _Alex_ , too, because the boy kisses back almost eagerly. 

Alex’s hands go to Rian’s shirt, tugging at it, and Rian grabs back, snaking his fingers through the fucking _mop_ on Alex’s head. Well, it isn’t really that bad. Rian’s opinion changes _very_ quickly when he gets the option to tug on it, which apparently leads to Alex making a small, delicate noise into his mouth.

They break apart, and Alex is grinning. “That’s some good weed,” he says, and starts laughing.

Right. Weed. That’s what he came here for.

Amongst other things.

 

 


End file.
